


This Group Chat Has Gone South

by gothfoxx



Series: South Park Chat/Fic [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Eric is toned down cause i feel uncomfortable writing him as awful as he really is, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Rated teen for language, Texting, Trans Character, chat fic, closet trans character, emojis, gossip and teen drama, i'll add the ships and characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: New-Kid starts a new group chat, drama ensues.Kids get up to the darndest things, especially kids from South Park*there isnt enough chat fics for this fandom and i have found myself with some extra time (so instead of finishing that i already have im starting this)





	1. Intro:

**Author's Note:**

> im going to try to upload once a week even if its short, i miss writing but every time i try to do too much and stress myself out to the point i just abandon works  
> This first chapter is more just to suss out if people want to even read this so it super short
> 
>  
> 
> Names=urls:  
> Kenny=Respawn  
> New-Kid=FartBlaster2000

**[DM Fartblaster2000 - > Respawn}**

**[7:13]**

**>** Okay so I check and those mob guys shldnt be givin us any trouble anymore, thnks for the help NK

                   

                         s( ^ ‿ ^)-b    **<**

＼(◎ｏ◎）／！ **<**

 

 **>** What up buddy?

                    **[7:16}**

ɷ◡ɷ   **<**

 

 **>** Uhoh that is a scheming face, its just screaming trouble

>What are you planning dude? 

☆⌒（＊＾∇゜）v **<**

**[7:21]**

**> **-_-||| Ok. Whtevr you are up to Im down

 **>** Dont make me regret ths 


	2. What FartBlaster Had Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what New-Kid was alluding to  
> Someone gets burnt  
> AND! a hint at things to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respawn=Kenny  
> FartBlaster2000=New-Kid  
> Kitely-B=Kyle  
> Raven2.0=Stan  
> Controlled_Chaos=Butters/Leo

**[FartBlaster2000 has added Respawn,CoonKing, and 3 others to New Chat]**

**[New Chat 7:23]**

**> FartBlaster2000:**☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆

 

 **> Respawn:** OH ths is wht u mnt

 

**[New Chat 7:31]**

**> CoonKing: **WTF douchebag

 

 **> FartBlaster2000:**  (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **> Respawn:** lol Eric? ur url looks lik cooking haha

 

 **> CoonKing: **stfu poor boy how do you even know what cooking is? you cant even afford a working microwave XD

 

 **> Kitely-B:** Cartman watch your mouth, NK is being extremely nice letting in this group considering that last time you got us all banned

 **>** And i really liked that app. So i stg you better tone it down or i'll report you myself

 

 **> CoonKing:** pfft w/e jew

 

**[New Chat 7:37]**

**> Raven2.0:** ...ugh weird time to come in, hi i guess

 **>** wait who is the last person?

 

 **> FartBlaster2000:**  ←～（o ｀▽´ )oΨ

 **>**  ╰໒( = ◕ ◯ ◕ = )७╯

 

 **> Raven2.0:** Cool. Hi _**@Controlled_Chaos**_

 

 **> CoonKing:** how?

 

 **> Kitely-B: **How?

 

**[New Chat 7:40]**

**> CoonKing:** Oi' dont copy you filthy copper rat!

 

 **> Kitely-B:** Im scared Stan hold me

 

 **> Raven2.0: **its okay dude ill hold you

 **>**  it will be alright he cant hurt you now our sbf love will protect you

 

 **> CoonKing:** GAY

 

 **> FartBlaster2000: **( ⁰д⁰)

 

**[New Chat 7:42]**

**> <FartBlaster2000 has muted CoonKing until [7:52]**

**> Raven2.0:** noice NK

 

**[New Chat 7:50]**

**> Controlled_Chaos:** hey fellas, sorry i took so long getting on, i was doing hw, lol poor eric

 **>** being gay is a-okay =D

 

 **> Respawn:** Hey Leo! you still @ bebe's?

 

 **> Kitely-B:** Hi Butters

 

 **> Controlled_Chaos: **i sure am stan, she and her dad were so nice to let me stay while my parents finalize their divorce, she is a peach

 

 **Raven2.0:** How is it?

 **>** I mean staying at the base for most of the girls' hang-outs?

 

 **> Controlled_Chaos:** its...different, even if i dont have much to add in the conversation they make me feel included, no one gets upset when i dont understand a reference,

yesterday they explained riverdale and painted my toe nails, now they sparkle /)^0^(\ and im less lost about who hates who, still confused about ships though

 

 **> FartBlaster2000: **ೕ(•̀ᴗ•́)

 

**[New Chat 7:52]**

**> <CoonKing has been unmuted**

 

 **> CoonKing:** Butters you fn fag you better tell us is those stuck up bitches talk about us!

 

 **> Controlled_Chaos:** you dont worry eric, no one would want to talk about you ;D

 

 **> Respawn:**...

 

 **> FartBlaster2000:**...

 

 **> Kitely-B:**...

 

 **> Raven2.0:**...

 

**[New Chat 7:53]**

**> <CoonKing has signed out**

**> Controlled_Chaos:** :D

 

 **> Kitely-B:** Sometimes i forget that you were a criminal mastermind but then you pull something like that

 **>** damn

 

 **> Controlled_Chaos:** aww shucks, thanks kyle

* * *

 

**[DM Controlled_Chaos - > NOTURbebe 7:55]**

 

 **>** im in 

 

                                                   LOL get em gurl ;)  **<**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTURbebe=Bebe
> 
> I kept my promise, i posted on friday! I have changed the format for the gc but dms will look like first chapter so i dont have to keep typing out urls
> 
> See yall next friday!


	3. Pink Panther Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls just wanna have fun  
> sometimes said fun is threatening to kick peoples' asses and spying on dumb boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marjorine=Butters/Marjorine  
> NOTURBebe=Bebe  
> whougnnaCALL=Wendy  
> Danielslion=Nichole  
> Emojeez=Heidi  
> RedQueen=Red
> 
> If the emojis dont all load ill fix them later its just reall late as i post this
> 
> Also I don’t really know how instagram works all that well yet so I don’t know how reporting or blocking works so if it isn’t straightforward then just pretend it is

**[SunShine Squad 7:54]**

**> Emojeez:** So we just went to his place and yelled at the contestants on chopped 🍴 🍝

 

 **> Danielslion:** Im sorry Heidi 🙀 Are you guys going to reschedule your picnic 🍪

 

 **> Emojeez:**  ✔️ totally, but next time we wont 📵 post about it until after. dont want to repeat today ❌

 

 **> NOTURBebe: **sorry to interrupt (and i mean it this time sweatheart  💕) But Marji has infiltrated the boys' new chat! 🌈  eeeee!

 

 **> RedQueen:** (sorry Heidi 😬) NICE Marji  💯 

 

 **> whougnnaCALL: **wait....why?

 

**[7:56]**

**> NOTURBebe: **Cause babe‼️ Now we can know ahead of time 🔔 if they are planning and dumb BS💩 and avoid all that plus!!! GOSSIP! 🎉 its perfect and they will never know

 

 **> Emojeez: @Marjorine ❔ **who all is in the chat?

 

 **> Marjorine: **oh well there is, kyle 🦊, 🐶stan, 😶nk, kenny 👻 , and eric 🤮

 

 **> RedQueen:** (aww cute are those the emojis you have them as in contacts?)

 

 **> Danielslion: **hmmmm 🤔 those are some of the worst trouble makers, how did you pull that off? did you use the power of seduction💃🏽💋 Bebe has been teaching you or did you bribe someone? 💰 (so them)

 

 **> Marjorine: **(😄 they are red, thanks nichole)

 

 **> RedQueen:** No Way Nichole! our little Marji wouldnt stoop so low as to flirt with those bozos. she totally 🤫 snagged a phone and added herself, right?

 

 **> Marjorine:** no, none of that silly 😇

 

**[8:00]**

**> whougnnaCALL: **you guys know i could have just hacked in

 

 **> RedQueen: **thats not as fun though 😾 now we have a spy 🕵️♀️

 

 **> NOTURBebe:** 👍 yeh 

 

 **> Marjorine: **its ok wendy, 😶nk asked me to join yesterday, and if they kick me then you can be a cool 💻 hacker 

 

 **> NOTURBebe: **If they kick you out of their stupid chat i'll kick their butts!⚔️ nobody messes with my sister!

 

 **> RedQueen:** they better not kick you 👿

 

 **> whougnnaCALL:** if they do 🙃 they'll find their phones permanently locked 🙃

 

 **> Danielslion:** Dont worry girls, New Kid is too nice to do that🌼

 

 **> Marjorine:** aww gals 😂, i love you all, and nichole is right, i was invited so there shouldnt be any reason to worry, but ill still worry 😆, its just who i am

 

 **> NOTURBebe:** kk sis ❤️. Now back to business! Who am i stabbing🔪🔪🔪for ruining Heidi and Davids date?

 

**[8:03]**

**> Emojeez:** plz dont stab anyone

 

 **> NOTURBebe:** i make no promises 👀

 

 **> Danielslion:** her overprotective dad 👴 saw her post about it after he started stalking her insta. He tried to have the dumb 'man talk' from like 📺 but instead of a 🔫 he used his old man muscles💪 to try to scare david

 

 **> NOTURBebe:**...🔪

 

**> whougnnaCALL:🔪**

 

 **> Marjorine:** 🔨

 

 **> RedQueen:**girs girls girls violence 💣 isnt the answer here. the answer is revenge! 

 **>** do you know his phones password?

 

 **> Emojeez:**...✔️

 

 **> RedQueen:** cool 😎 Wendy you asked to hack and now is your time to shine

 

 **> NOTURBebe:** 💘and thats why red is the queen, cause she rules👑

 **>** We can find out 🔍 his insta and Heidi can block him! oh maybe we can even report him for being a creep!

 

 **> Marjorine:** ill help too, you all helped me find who i really am 👧, id like to return that love 💕

 **>** also we can report him using my account, its not under my name, so he wont know it was us

 

 **> Danielslion:** #girlshelpgirls 💖

 

 **> RedQueen:** 😍 

 

 **> whougnnaCALL: **That would be perfect Marji. we love you too

 

 **> NOTURBebe: **🤩 Marji you rock

 

 **> Emojeez:** 💗 thank you Marjorine 💗 thank you all

 

 **> Marjorine: **🥰 np heidi, like red said, girls stick together

 

 


	4. bonus chapter: The First of April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snip-its of a few april fools pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven2.0=Stan  
> Kitely-B=Kyle
> 
> BASSic=Token  
> Iftheshoefits=Clyde
> 
> Emogeez=Heidi  
> U-daho=David

**[Raven2.0 - > Kitely-B 6:30a]**

**> Raven2.0:** aww sick man, i went downstairs and they was a cake on the counter with a heart sticky note

 **>** and so i thought my mom made it right?

 **>** NO! Shelly that bitch! she stayed up ALL night baking a cake with stupid cute flowers and hearts on it and i looked so yummy so i cut a slice!

 **>** SHE MAKE IT TASTE LIKE CHILI THE CAKE HAS CHILI POWDER AND JALAPENOS IN IT

 

 **> Kitely-B: **Stan, it is 630 in the morning. Why in the name of Cthulhu are you texting me?

 **>** Stan...did you forget about april fools...again?

 

 **> Raven2.0:** Dont judge me! my mouth is on fire and mom is just laughing, this is worse than that time my dad told me to dance back at the orange county kids

 

 **> Kitely-B:** Didnt they die because of faulty stage equipment?

 

 **> Raven2.0:** no it was Butter's shoe 

 

* * *

 

**[Iftheshowfits - > BASSic 7:03a]**

**> BASSic: **Are you ready for today? You planned on doing something for April Fools?

 

 **> Iftheshowfits:** OH SHIT

 **>  **yeah thanks for the reminder. I cut the pages out of a space book and put in that chuck tingle book i bought last month

 **>** the space dinosaur one i got cause the cover looked cool

 

 **> BASSic:** Is that all you have planned? Seems kinda weak.

 **>  **Last year you switched all the coffee at our houses with decaf, Tweek almost killed you

 

 **> Iftheshoefits:** yeah, thats why im not doing that this year, i like living

 

**[10:21a]**

**> BASSic: **Clyde, if this is fake I wont fail to like Tweek did and he'll help me hide the body.

 

 **> Iftheshoefits:** is that a yes?

 

 **> BASSic: **Yes its a yes! Nichole and i were going to ask you tomorrow cause we didnt want to ask today and make you think we were joking OMG Clyde of course I'll date you! 

 

 **> Iftheshoefits:** Jimmy is going to be so pissed, he is the last single guy in our group

 **>** oh wait no Thomas, Thomas is single too. we should invite him out more

 

 **> BASSic: **i bet he'd like that. Tacos for lunch?

 

 **> Iftheshoefits:** you know me so well!

 

* * *

**[U-daho- > Emogeez 1:15]**

**> Emogeez:** i cant believe we made it half way through the day☀️ before someone almost died from a dumb prank 🙄

 

 **> U-daho:** at least it was Cartman this time, last few time someone almost died it was that poor scrawny boy that lives by Kenny

 

 **> Emogeez: **you mean 🐜Bugsley? that guy almost dies 💀 so often it makes wonder if he isnt cursed🔮

 **>** maybe if he didnt✖️ hang around with Stan and his awful crew so much he wouldnt be in danger⚠️ so often

 

 **> U-daho:** its not his fault he was jumped up 2 grades and only knew Kenny, fate was against him from the start

 

 **> Emogeez: **i guess

 **>**  🤔 wonder how long its going to take Eric to get all that weird green slime off, it smelled 💩 worse than he does normally 

 

 **> U-daho:** i hope it stains XD

 

 **> Emogeez:** #same

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Stans mishap is based on what im doing for my prank this year only 10X worse, Im only making the cake taste like rootbeer
> 
> Clyde left a love note and ringpop in token's locker asking him and nichole on a date
> 
> Cartman planned on dumping green jello mixed with pee on the cheerleaders but because no one wanted to help he ended up slipping into the container and almost drowning in it
> 
> HAPPY APRIL FOOLS  
> (stay safe and be tasteful)
> 
>  
> 
> you can find me on tumblr by the same url


	5. Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the main boys war over chat names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respawn=Kenny  
> FartBlaster2000=New-Kid  
> Kitely-B=Kyle  
> Raven2.0=Stan  
> Controlled_Chaos=Butters/Leo

**[New Chat 11:57]**

**> <Respawn has changed New Chat to Them Bitches**

 

**[11:59]**

**> <CoonKing has changed Them Bitches to My Bitches**

 

**> <Kitely-B has changed My Bitches to Stop**

 

 **> Kitely-B:** stfu guys its midnight and there is a math test tomorrow

 

 **> Respawn:** thrs a test?!

 

 **> Kitely-B:** yes so go to sleep and stop blowing up my phone >=(

 

**> <CoonKing has changed Stop to No You Stop**

 

 **> Kitely-B:** fuck you fatass

 

 **> CoonKing: **ew gross. no thats stans job

 

**[12:02]**

**> <Raven2.0 has changed No You Stop to Idiots**

 

 **> CoonKing:** right on time too, whipped

 

 **> Controlled_Chaos: **fellas its too early for this, besides we all know its really 

 

**> <Controlled_Chaos has changed Idiots to Chaos+Minoins**

 

 **> Respawn:** wait kyle u're in ap math. does that mean the test is only for ap math or is it for all math?

 **>** Leo no u're reformed

 

**> <Respawn has changed Chaos+Minoins to Freedom Pals**

 

 **> CoonKing:** no eww

 

**> <CoonKing has changed Freedom Pals to Coon And Friends**

**> <Controlled_Chaos has changed Coon And Friends to Kupa Keep**

 

 **> Raven2.0:** **#knights4life**

 

 **> Kitely-B: **NO! Cartman was an insufferable king, no!

 

**> <Kitely-B has changed Kupa Keep to This Is Going Down Hill**

 

 **> CoonKing:** you are a insufferable dick!

**> <CoonKing has logged out**

 

**[12:06]**

**> Respawn: **um kyle?

 

**> <Kitely-B has logged out**

 

 **> Raven2.0:** dont worry he would have told me if there was a test and he didnt so it probably just for ap

 

 **> Respawn:** oh thank darkness

 

 **> Controlled_Chaos:** well gn fellers, have happy non math dreams

 

**> <Raven2.0 has logged out**

**> <Controlled_Chaos has logged out**

**> <Respawn has logged out**

 

 **> FartBlaster2000: **(￣ω￣)

 

**> <FartBlaster2000 has changed This Is Going Down Hill to This Chat Has Gone SOUTH**

**> <Fartblaster2000 has logged out**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr by the same url  
> constructive criticism and comments are not only welcomed but encouraged
> 
> have a great weekend!
> 
> -edit-  
> I made a poll for this fic plz vote  
> https://linkto.run/p/SLU6CNPR


	6. Boys Boys Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and those guys talk about feels  
> there might be links? if i can figure this out  
> did i mention feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NASAnice=Craig  
> BeanBarbaric=Tweek  
> Pun_Intended=Jimmy  
> BASSic=Token  
> NotATrain=Thomas  
> Iftheshoefits=Clyde

**[Bro Life 9:29]**

**> Iftheshoefits: **thee dag deed

 

 **> BASSic:** hun are you using talk to text while crying again? 

 

 **> Iftheshoefits: **yeehaw

 

 **> NASAnice:** I told you not to watch the movie. its way sadder then the book

 

 **> BASSic: **do you wan to rabbit some cute animal videos with me Clyde? we can watch baby goats scream at things

 

 **> NotATrain: **if a movie stars a dog and a boy in it then one or both will likely die

 **>  **you would think that after the first 3 or so old books that kill off the dog at the end that someone would say, hey this is over done maybe we should try something else for a change, but no just dead dogs everywhere

 

 **> Iftheshoefits: **nooo, can we just face time? 

 **>** listening to you talk about stuff you like is soothing

 

 **> BASSic:** well i like you  💖 

 

 **> BeanBarbaric: **nah bqciycguiqiho

 **>  **you guys are worse than me and craig :P

 

 **> NotATrain: **ouch cavities too sweet lol

 

 **> Iftheshoefits:** bye guys im gonna talk with my handsome amazing boo

 

**[9:32]**

**> Pun_Intended: [ah young puppy love ](https://youtu.be/wMQwdDdyp7Q)**

 

 **> NASAnice: **and you know the feeling cause? 

 **>** disnt the last girl you dated dump you after 1 week?

 

 **> NotATrain: **disnt

 

 **> BeanBarbaric: **disnt

 

 **> NASAnice: **}:|

**>**

 

 **> Pun_Intended:** wow scorned even by you own lover

 **>** but eh, she found out i was bi and she said she couldnt trust that i wouldnt leave her for some random dude

 

 **> BeanBarbaric:** wait POLLY?!

 **>** shegah! she said THAt! But shespart of of the LGBTQA club!

 **>  **SHE HELPED DURINGTHERALLY LAST MONTH!

 

 **> Pun_Intended:** so....turns out shes one of those weird 'forbidden sin' girls, the kind that like to read yaoi and gush over the 'sinning' and think thats being progressive

 

 **> NotATrian: **ew

 

 **> NASAnice:** babe can the club rules let us ban her?

 

 **> BeanBarbaric:** ill NAGH askwendytomorrow

 **>  **even if we cant kick her Out then maybewe can limit her involvment?

 

 **> NASAnice: **sweet, i hate that some people think its cool to join up to gawk at us queer kids.

 **>** the A isnt for ally dumb weirdos }:| 

 

 **> NotATrain: **to quote myself "ew"

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **if talking to Wendy doesnt help we can always talk to Principal Woman

 **>** he opinions in these matters are quite  **STRONG**

**{9:34]**

**> BeanBarbaric: **BOO! 

>

 

 **> NASAnice: **not your best work man

 

 **> NotATrain: **lol

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **thanks thomas, if at least one person laughs then it all worth it

 

 **> BeanBarbaric: **so um Jimmy, if you dont mind me asking. do you have a crush on anyone? this all started cause we were teasing Token and Clyde

 

 **> NotATrain:** spill spill, we need a subject change pronto! 

 

 **> Pun_Intended:** ...its complicated 

 

**> NASAnice: **

**>  **spill bitch

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **so maybe i like kyle, but with him and stan dating i dont want to cause trouble

 

 **> BeanBarbaric: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **>** JIMMY!

 **>  **JIMMYTHEYARENTDATING!

 

 **> Pun_Intended:** wha?

 

 **> BeanBarbaric: **stan and henrietta are together not stan and kyle

 

 **> NASAnice:** the depressed loser is with that goth chick

 

 **> NotaTrain: **oooh drama

 **>** jim you should text him!

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **you guys arent pulling my legs are you?

 

 **> NASAnice: **no,youre the comedian of the group  

 

 **> Pun_Intended:** ....well thats true

 

 **> NotATrain:** get yo man!

 

 **> BeanBarbaric: **^^^

 

**[9:37]**

**> Pun_Intended: **ok ok

 **>  **Ill talk to him tomorrow, i'll invite him to the open mic at the comedy club on saturday

 

 **> NotATrain: **give him[ flowers](https://youtu.be/r-38Bh9Sr2I)

 

 **> BeanBarbaric: **Thomas our sweethomeschooled pal

 **>** thats brilliant!

 

 **> NASAnice:** maybe a potted plant, kyle is more the practical type. maybe you can find something that will match his hair heh

 

 **> Pun_Intended:** isnt that too much too fast? I'll stick with the open mic and dinner, thats simple enough

 

 **> BASSic: **why are you guys blowing up the chat? 

 

 **> NASAnice:** scroll up

 

 **> BASSic: **Jimmy, go get yo man

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **lol [thanks](http://giphy.com/gifs/bananas-mg92wwA9kEGmA) guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a big THANK YOU to the people that voted  
> sadly it was a three-way tie so i asked my friend (who also betas sometimes and i love her lots)  
> so we are going with separate fics, i'll let you know where the fics fit.


	7. Lets Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main boys vote(sorry guys no poll for yall today)and a hint of something to come????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall should know the urls but if not they are listed on chapter 2
> 
> ***WARNING FOR TALK OF MINOR MOLESTATION***  
> its not described and only last for one line but i didnt want it to surprise anyone

**[4:50]**

**> Raven2.0:** and so that perv ended up in jail and hens now gets free coffee from the corner cafe

 

 **> Respawn:** fck i gtta by her sme new cig pcks

 

 **> Kitely-B:** dont promote smoking Kenny, its unhealthy

 

**[4:57]**

**> CoonKing:** ITS ALMOST SPRING BREAK BITCHES! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

 

 **> FartBlaster2000:**  ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 

 **> CoonKing:** thats right, its time to pick which game to play!

 

 **> Kitely-B:** NK dont sct surprised, fatass does this every break

 

 **> FartBlaster2000: **(ρﾟ∩ﾟ)

 

 **> Raven2.0:** they say sorry

 

 **> Kitely-B:** ...ok

 **>** apology accepted 

 

 **> Raven2.0: @ControlledChaos **shop talk

 **>  **So what are our options?

 

 **> CoonKing: **well stanny boy we have stick of truth, superheros, cowboys vs pirates, space invaders, or happy murder club

 

**[5:00]**

**> Kitely-B: **pirates got banned after mr Marsh decided to teach us about scurvy remember

 

**> ControlledChaos: ** [oh i member, i member](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZRuMjVbtnY)

 

 **FartBlaster2000:** (　〇□〇）

 

 **> CoonKing: **oooooook

 **>  **so just the 4 then

 

**[5:02]**

**> FartBlaster2000: **(o｀ﾟ皿ﾟ)  (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  (つ･･)つ¤=[]:::::::>

 

 **> Raven2.0:** uh they vote murder club

 

 **> FartBlaster2000: **(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 

 **> Respawn:** no heroes, its not a game 

 

 **> Kitely-B:** we no Kenny, you tell us every time

 

 **> Respawn:** >:(

 

**[5:06]**

**> ControlledChaos: **I want to do stick of truth

 

 **> Kitely-B:** didnt we have some kid from out off town playing with us last time? 

 

 **> CoonKing:** oh yeah, he was so dumb

 **>** he thought Kenny was a real chick and stuck his hand up 'her' shirt

 

 **> Kitely-B: **what happened to him, i dont remember seeing him after the second day

 

 **> ControlledChaos: **nothing they can prove 

 

 **> Raven2.0: **nothing they can prove 

 

 **> Kitely-B:** uhh

 

 **> Respawn:** they told his mom and he got grounded

 

 **> Kitely-B: **ah

 

**> Raven2.0: ** _#Kights4life_

 

**> FartBlaster2000: ** [(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)つ＝lニニフ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ev9wDHtxWE)

 

**> ControlledChaos: ** _#Kights4life_

 

 **> CoonKing: **going on

 

 **> Respawn: **we ddnt get vry far in space invaders, i vte tht

 

 **> CoonKing: **you just want to see that bug kid in a dress

 

**> Respawn: **

**>** Bugsly makes a cute girl

 

 **> Raven2.0: **im screening that

 

 **> Fartblaster2000: **o(≧∇≦o)

 

 **> CoonKing:** eww

 

 **> Kitely-B:** ok so we have one vote each so far

 **>  **stan? Cartman?

 

 **> CoonKing: **i liked murder club, im the better crime solver

 

**[5:11]**

**> Raven2.0:** oh um stick?

 

 **> Kitely-B: **fuck, i wanted space invaders

 **>** i'll ask Ike, he wants to play this year and we need a tie breaker

 **>  **ha! he said space! 

 

 **> Respawn: **tell Ike i owe him big time

 

 **> CoonKing: **1\. eww 2. fine guess i better go buy some more face paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes its early, i got the new job and work nights now and today is my day off


	8. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the spy spies  
> the lovers love  
> im pulling this chapter out of thin air cause i miss writing the girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marjorine=Butters  
> NOTURBebe=Bebe  
> WhougnnaCALL=Wendy/le  
> Danielslion=Nichole  
> Emojeez=Heidi  
> RedQueen=Red

**[Sunshine Squad 5:05]**

**> Marjorine: **Its happening

 

**> <Marjorine has signed out**

 

 **> NOTURBebe: **hey sis wtf? 😌

 **>** what does that mean Marji?

 

 **> WhougnnaCALL:** oh no 😧

 

 **> NOTURBebe: **WHAT!?

 

 **> WhougnnaCALL: **its spring break

 **>** spring break is coming

 **>** soon 🍃🍃🍃

 

 **> RedQueen: **FUCK

 **>  **im not ready,🎭 last time they gave us like a months notice 🚨 but break is 2 weeks away ill never have a costume in time!

 

 **> Danielslion:**  **@Marjorine** whats the theme? dont abandon us in our time of need

 

 **> NOTURBebe:** maybe she doesnt know yet

 **>** she probably just cant blow her cover. right?  **@Marjorine**?

 

**[5:11]**

**> Emojeez: **its too quiet🔕

 **>** why did you all go😶 silent 😶at once?

 

 **> RedQueen:** 😩 well Marji sent that text but never came back so we're all waiting

 

 **> Emojeez: **unless its a🕹️ new game🕹️ then cant you use your old ⌛ costumes?

 **>  **I still dont see what🤔 the big deal is

 

 **> Danielslion:** its because this is the first year since Butters joined our group and came out as👧 Marji, the first year since Wendy and Bebe started dating👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩 each other

 **>** AND its the first year we can have a head start⏱️  which is honestly the biggest deal, we never get to know until Eric tells us. he gets off on the control🙅‍♂️

 

 **> Emojeez:** having extra time to put details🖌️ on does sound nice, why havent they announced sooner?🕰️

 

 **> WhougnnaCALL:** back in the day 📆they didnt bother telling anyone, you just had to find out and 🤿dive in

 **>** its not perfect but it is better🤷‍♀️

 

 **> Emojeez: **ok now I want to know too

**> @Marjorine**

 

**[5:15]**

**> Margorine: **oh sorry girls, we had to vote🗳️, ike got final pick, its space aliens

 **>**  it took me so long to answer because I was studying with NK😶, can have them finding out, not that they would care, but for someone so quiet they are a gossip✉️

 

**> NOTURBebe: [WOOHOO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yV3R0fj988)**

**>** also do you want me to pick you up🚗? its almost dinner time 

 

 **> Marjorine:** yes please

 

 **> WhougnnaCALL:** im coming too, NK has the notes i need from AP Chemistry

 

 **> Danielslion: **with the way you and Bebe smooch i would have thought you already knew advanced chemistry

 

**> RedQueen: ** [oh snap ](https://giant.gfycat.com/VainHorribleAfricanpiedkingfisher.webm)

**> Marjorine: **Red that was in bad taste

 **>  **you should have used[ this one ](https://media.giphy.com/media/61XRgiopTwXYda9sTX/giphy.gif)

 

 **> WhougnnaCALL: **haha very funny everyone, shouldnt you all be getting your stuff ready?

 

 **> RedQueen: **lol spoil sport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that felt rushed i know sorry, just missed the girls  
> next time i might include art that shows what the aliens look like, also why is it so hard to find a gif of the finger snap?


	9. Role Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/2  
> Cartman rounds up the leaders within the game to start prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CoonKing=Cartman  
> NASAnice=Craig  
> NOTURBebe=Bebe  
> U-daho=David  
> Tarot=Bug/sley  
> Raven2.0=Stan  
> Startreked=Kevin S  
> Respawn=Kenny  
> Danielslion=Nichole  
> WhougnnaCALL=Wendy  
> FartBlaster2000=New kid

**[CoonKing has made New Chat]**

**> <CoonKing has changed New Chat to Galactic Mission**

**[CoonKing has added U-daho, Raven2.0, Startreked, and 10 others to Galactic Mission]**

**[5:29]**

**> CoonKing:**ok after a totally far and unbiased vote it has be decided to play the alien space invaders 

 **>** So i gathered all leaders and 'Agent Butthole' so we can keep in touch and you inform your subordinates

 

 **> NOTURBebe: **but isnt Nk a civilian human?🤔 why are they on here?

 

 **> CoonKing:** butthole is really good at making props

 

 **> WhougnnaCALL:** huh, guess that makes 🤔 sense 

 

 **> NOTURBebe:** oh good ✌️ i was going need some help with all that

 

**[5:33]**

**> NASAnice:** Thomas wants to play

 

 **> Danielslion:** oh oh! we need more human civilians, he can join us!  😊

 

 **> NASAnice:** cool i'll let him know, thanks nichole

 

 **> CoonKing:** Oi! Nichole make sure he and any other new players fill out their sheets and turn them in. NO CHEATERS ALLOWED!

 

 **> U-daho:** if this is for leaders then why at i here?

 

 **> Respawn:** dude, u rep the pro-alien military

 **>  **totally deserve to be here 

 

 **> U-daho:**  🤷 i kinda forgot after everything that went down the first time we played

 

 **> Startreked:** great now i can tell you all i found [face paint that everyone can afford ](https://www.stagemakeuponline.com/02-FFX/Mehron-Fantasy-FX-Face-and-Body-Paint.html?gclid=CjwKCAjwwtTmBRBqEiwA-b6c_2tVG7PnZ1q3x2UmrSQyn7kLVmdDSs-rJkNujvKZqi7MBKiAryRfVxoCFCoQAvD_BwE)

 

 **> CoonKing:** smart thinking Kevin

 **>** make sure everyone pitches in that needs pain. Butthole has pics from last time in case anyone forgets where to put their stripes or spots

 

 **> Tarot:** **@NOTURBebe** father found my queen dress....i will need help making a new one...if its not a bother

 

 **> Respawn:** aww D= but that sundress was so cute

 

 **> NOTURBebe:** sure sweetheart, do you need a new cape and crown too?

 

 **> Tarot: **no...those survived...thanks

 

 **> CoonKing: **right. we dont have a lot of time so pass along info to the others and make sure everyone has what they need before we start

 

 **> FartBlaster2000: ** (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 

 **> WhougnnaCALL: **will do!

 

 **> Raven2.0:** on it 

 

 **> NASAnice:** bug and i will make sure to tell all the Bordaspises 

 

 **> Danielslion: @FartBlaster2000 @NOTURBebe ** if you guys want i can paint 🎨 and ive been working on my sewing  🧵

 

 **> NOTURBebe:** youre awesome thanks

 

 **> FartBlaster2000: **₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

 

**[5:40]**

**> CoonKing: **alright alright now thats over you all better remember to only use this for game stuff

 **>** all other subjects will result in those users being muted 

 

 **> Raven2.0:** sure w/e i gotta go im late to the coffee shop

 

 **> WhougnnaCALL: **tell Hens i said hi!

 

 **> Danielslion:** ttfn

 

 **> U-daho:** later everyone

 

**> <NASAnice has logged off**

**> Respawn: **lol smooooth as evr tuckers, l8r sk8rs

 

**[5:56]**

**> Tarot: **why are you still here? everyone left

 

 **> FartBlaster2000: ** ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  (¬‿¬) 

 

 **> Tarot:** uh sure...im excited...why?

 

**> FartBlaster2000: [[screen shot was shared]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/edfb6c6906f163b0f4b56db2f0d0663c/tumblr_prb00wzXdC1r3d9g8_540.jpg)**

 

 **> Tarot: **（//･_･//) oh...thanks

 

**> <FartBlaster2000 has deleted last post by FartBlaster2000**

**> <FartBlaster2000 has deleted last post by Tarot**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the Kids' designs for their aliens  
>  https://quicksilverthedragon.tumblr.com/post/184786162119/tgchgs-alien-designs-both-based-on-prehistoric
> 
> ehehehe things are starting to fall in place ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪


	10. Date? (Short 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/2  
> if you skipped chapter 9 go back this is a double post day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pun_Intended=Jimmy  
> Kitely-B=Kyle
> 
> NASA=Craig  
> Bean=Tweek  
> Shoe=Clyde  
> BASS=Token  
> Train=Thomas

**[Pun_Intended > Kitely-B]**

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **thanks for coming tonight 

 

 ** <Kitely-B: **thanks for inviting me

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **actually i meant to ask you something else too but i was so excited i kinda forgot haha

 

                          **< Kitely-B:** oh yeah? dont you just hate when you get distracted like that?

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **yep, its the worst lol

 

 ** <Kitely-B: **so what was that question you had for me?

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **would you like to get coffee with me after school monday?

 **>  **like as in a coffee date?

 

                        **< Kitely-B: **Cartman didnt put you up to this did he? cause if he did you should tell me  

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **im 100% cereal

 

 ** <Kitely-B: **...

 ** < **okay, coffee on Moday. sounds nice

                         **<  **looking forward to it

                         **<  **just know if i find out this is a joke or a weird prank for some video i will not hesitate to end you

 

 **> Pun_Intended:** deal

 

* * *

**[The Bro Life]**

**> Pun_Intended: **hey  **@BeanBarbaric** we still get the family discount right?

 

 **> BeanBarbaric: **uh, yes

 **>** why?

 

 **> Pun_Intended: **just planning for my date on monday  👀

 

 **> Notatrain: **woohoo!

 

 **> BASSic:** Congrats man

 

 **> BeanBarbaric: **AAAAAAAAAH!

 

 **> NASAnice:** nice

 

 **> IfTheShoeFits:** OMG dude you did it!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was always gonna be short but i hope it was still nice
> 
> comments and kudos are nice motivation  
> find me on tumblr by the same url 🙂


	11. pop some tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thrifty buys by thrifty guys...or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so first off sorry i got confused about the date and thought yesterday was thursday(its been a weird week) and by the time i realized my mistake it was very late, any way here are the name this chap
> 
> Respawn=Kenny  
> NOTURBebe=Bebe

**[Respawn - > NOTURBebe]**

**> Respawn: **u & nk r makn bug a new dress rite?

 

               **< NOTURBebe:** yep why?

 

 **> Respawn: **im @ the thrift w/ karen & we saw sum dresses, thght i wud b easyr 2 + 2 a dress than 2 strt from scratch

 

 ** <NOTURBebe:** it would be easier,🔎do you see any blue/teal blankets/sheets?

 

 **> Respawn:** uh i c some curtains? 

**> <[[image shared]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6bc23369bbfc5ad8e30539a3751e7fb9/tumblr_prpphi0jLx1r3d9g8_540.jpg)**

**>  **oh n ths blnkt 

**> <[[image shared]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7c25b30439845f11b69ef6492ccce3b9/tumblr_prpphha1pI1r3d9g8_540.jpg)**

 

 ** <NOTURBebe: **oooooh 😃 those will do nicely

              **<  **oh can you have Karen try on a few of the dresses👗 👗you saw? She and Bug are roughly the same size, it would really save on⏳ time trying to get him down there

 

 **> Respawn:** np, u wnt pics or bst fit?

 

  ** <NOTURBebe:** no need for 📷, just get the two that are the most blue and fit 💙

**> <NOTURBebe has transferred $20 to Respawn**

 

 **> Respawn: **lol [i got 20 dollars in mah pocket](https://youtu.be/RN80yiz9VaY)

 

             **< NOTURBebe:** 😒ugh that song is so old

 

 **> Respawn:** that song is my life 😞😞😞

 

 ** <NOTURBebe:** ok fair

            **<  **bring the goods over when you get done, i have a lot to do and little time to do it

             **<  **might have to order in pizza 😉🍕

 

 **> Respawn: **roger that! thnx 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr by the same name  
> comments and feed-back is awesome!


	12. Human are more than just a default

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hey look its team human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall should know some of these but here are the new urls
> 
> Karebear=Karen  
> Necrowitch666=Henrietta  
> TGIJ=Tammy  
> BigBEnergy=Kevin M

**[Sigh Figh and the real gigh]**

**> Danielslion: **Alright everyone! We have 2 new people joining our humble team

 **>  **introducing Thomas and Henrietta!

 

**[Danielslion added NOTaTrain and Necrowitch666]**

 

 **> Karebear:** hi Hens! im so happy you are playing with us!

 **>  **nice to meet you Thomas!

 

 **> Necrowich666:** sup lilcormic  💋

 **>  **Dont get too excited im here to get out of family shit

 

 **> TGIJ:** hi new friends, lets make new memories❤️❤️

 

 **> NOTaTrain: **kick ass from outerspace, represent the human race

 

 **> Danielslion: **great energy 👍🏿 Thomas, we are happy to have you here

 **>  **As human civilians we are at a disadvantage alone so we must choose a side to arm ourselves with w/ or w/o the 🔫military🔫 

 **>** Last time conspiracy theorist Kevin  **@BigBEnergy** had spoken out to the public that he felt our governments were to trusting of the Pantilus and that he believed we were falling into their ploy to capture the planet.

 **>  **The lovely Journalist Tammy 🔎 had posted a video that show what looked to be military scientists preforming tests on a yet to be IDed alien  
 **>  **but the video was cut short when Tammy was captured and imprisoned herself. that left us pondering should we try to break out💥 the people being held prisoner or not

 

 **> BigBEnergy:** um so well the other plan was we could try to phone up the other aliens, the ones that are supose to be bad guys. at the same time we spy on the orange jerks and find out what they want on Earth.

 

 **> Danielslion: **Right! but since we are the smallest group we only have enough people to pull off one plan.

 **>** so we need to vote here

 

 **> Necrowitch666:** wait there are only like 6 people in this chat where is everyone else, you said it was small but wtf?

 

 **> Danielslion: **oh well the rest of our group is either busy or too young to have a phone, we have a lot of elementary kids  

 

 **> Necrowitch666: **and they r ok with you picking for them? 👀

 

 **> Karebear:** if they dont like the plan we pick we just use the other

 

 **> BibBEnergy:** most of them care more about being part of the play not the boring adult stuff like planning anyway

 

 **> NecroWitch666:** ok whatever why do i even care

 

 **> TGIJ:** =D everything will work out

 

 **> NotATrain: **i get it, i remember being that little and wish i could skip the assembly required part

 

 **> Necrowitch666: **skip the prep and get to cursing conformists?

 

 **> BigBEnergy: **sure thats the jist

 

 **> Danielslion: **while everyone is here why dont we introduce our characters to eachother?!  
 **>  **Ill go first, im a humans right activist 🕊️ and founder of the civilian branch 

 

 **> BigBEnergy: **hi, im a crazy theorist like the ones from the movies but im not super dumb like them, i plan on living till the end of this

 

 **> Karebear: **oh me next!

 **>  **im a 🐾 veterinarian 🐾 and i picked human cause that what my brother's picked and i want to be on their side

 

 **> TGIJ:** well you heard im a journalist, ive never played these games and i like mystery shows so i wanted to be the spunky journalist that blows the top off of the secrets

 

 **> Danielslion: **Thomas would you like to go next?

 

 **> NotATrain: **I picked Engineer, it seemed like a less talking roll

 

 **>** **TGIJ:** oooh  engineer that sounds smart!

 

 **> Karebear: **its your turn Hens!

 

 **> Necrowitch666:** fine

 **>  **im a biologist so i can figure out what makes these weird fucks tick

 

 **> BigBEnergy: **that will be handy, what do you study?

 

 **> Necrowitch666: **zoology, i marked aquatic so like fish and shit

 

 **> Danielslion:** thank you everyone. in our non-present party we have construction workers, some ✏️ office workers, college goers, and funnily enough a few bloggers! 💻

 

 **> Karebear:** a good group as any!

 

 **> Necrowitch666:** can we just vote? i have a date soon

 

 **> Danielslion: **oh sure 

[><Daielslion add a poll](http://www.strawpoll.me/18055029)

 

 **> TGIJ: **have funn on your date be safe!

 

 **> BigBEnergy: **befor you go remember our plans our secret dont tell the other teams

 

 **> NotATrain: **aye aye

 

 **> Necrowitch666:** duh

 **>  **bye or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i get it in on time?
> 
> heres that poll again in case http://www.strawpoll.me/18055029
> 
> comments and stuff are awesome


End file.
